


Promise?

by MaoKi23



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Confessions, F/M, Fluff, this was written between a few months
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26301076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaoKi23/pseuds/MaoKi23
Summary: The apartment was tense with Luciel there, your feelings creating a weight.(A look into when 707 stays with MC in the apartment)
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	Promise?

**Author's Note:**

> This is a slight canon compliance fic, but if MC confessed earlier to Saeyoung! I've been working on this for a while now, I hope you enjoy!!!!

He hated this. He hated the life he’d found himself in, the sick jokes fate constantly played on him. From birth he just guessed he was unlucky, that God had punished him for being an illegitimate child. Even after opening up his soul to God, he couldn’t get rid of that feeling, a sense of betrayal. 

He’d entered the church and found what he thought was solace in a coupe older than him. But the only way they could save him and his brother, was to separate them. The idea hurt, of leaving his weak yet beautiful brother alone. But it hurt more to let him continue living however many days he had left in that household. So he took the options given to him. To walk away from his brother and trust that he would be cared for and that maybe, if God would allow it, they could see each other again. 

Years and years passed and he slipped through so many names he didn’t know who he was anymore. He still wondered how his brother was everyday and even though he’d risked his job and life demanding information on him, treasuring the few pictures and anecdotes he’d been allowed to know and see, it wasn’t enough. 

One day, he hoped, that they could live happily together again. 

Hoped he’d live happily too. 

“I’m only here to protect you. I’ll be over there. Don’t bother me.” 

This was the second joke that life had played on him. It had given him a soulmate, somebody to love, somebody that could maybe understand and accept him… Somebody to protect. 

But fate had decided that was all he was allowed to do. He couldn’t love you, he couldn’t hold you, kiss you, care for you. He couldn’t even smile for you. 

He could protect you, but you could never be close. 

“We can neither be friends or family.” 

He hated having to pretend like being with you was the biggest inconvenience of his life. That you were nothing but a nuisance, a hindrance and he was only there for work. God, how he wanted to hold you, run his hand through your hair, link his fingers with yours and walk beside you at night. 

The best he could do was close his ears to the sounds of your sobs at night, curl his back and tilt his head down to tell you not to bother him. 

He hated having to push you away, but you couldn’t love him. You were so bright, you deserved the sun. He couldn’t provide that for you, he was dangerous. 

“I told you to stay away from me!” He didn’t mean to shout and his heart broke at the way you curled in on yourself slightly. 

“I just… Wanted to make sure you weren’t hungry… I made you some food but I guess I can p-put it in the fridge. S-sorry.” Your voice shook slightly as you turned around, shoulders slumped. 

He couldn’t take it anymore, reaching out to grab your wrist before he could think, pulling you back against his chest. 

“I’m sorry I’m just…Stressed. I’m worried about you… About Saeran. If you get involved with all of this, with me then you’ll be in danger and I can’t risk that. I can’t risk you.” He mumbled against your hair, arms wrapped tight around your waist. You both stayed that way for a while, listening to each others breathing, each others heartbeat. It felt like an eternity before you reached down to tug at his wrists. 

“I can take care of myself Luciel. I’m not scared with you beside me.” You spoke quietly, careful not to enrage him again as you slowly turned around to meet his eyes. He stared into yours, his gold eyes worried and glistening with tears before you hugged him tight, burying your face in his shoulder. 

“I want to be with you. No matter how dangerous you say you are. I want this. Please, don’t decide for me… I know this is hard, I can’t even imagine what you’re feeling right now but please. Just stay with me for now… Even if after all of this, you have to disappear… I want to remember you as my first love.” You smiled, a soft, sad smile and his heart shattered into a thousand pieces but mended itself at the same time. Your first love. The words echoed around his head on a loop as he blinked at you. 

You wanted to love him. You wanted to be beside him and you wanted him at your side too. If he’d learnt anything about you over the past few days it was that you were undeniably stubborn, unmoveable. You were bright and open, friendly and cheery, stubborn and strong and he knew all of that. He loved you for that, the openness of your heart, how willing you were to help, even if you’d been throw into a situation you had no control over, no facts about. 

At first he’d thought you were weak maybe, after all, who agrees to help a group of strangers after being led to an apartment? Who happily stays in somebody else’s home to continue their work with such little information? 

But after a few days, he realised you weren’t weak at all. Naïve maybe. But you were strong. You let your heart drive you, you were friendly and there was so much of you to give to others. He still thought he didn’t deserve you, that he should make you hate him, leave him behind. Somebody better for you will turn up right? 

You gently brushed his cheek to bring him back from his thoughts. 

“Did you go back to space just then?” You asked quietly and he couldn’t help the laugh that spread through his body. You always knew what to say. 

“Yeah, I think I did.” Luciel admitted sheepishly, his lips curved upwards oh so gently. Your eyes crinkled as you giggled before stepping away. 

“Come on, please eat.” You tugged at his sleeve and he nodded weakly, following you into the small kitchen. You let go to reheat the food and he nearly whimpered at the loss of your warmth before you shot him a grin. 

This was why you were strong. He knew you were hurt, that you were scared this moment would fall through and he’d push you away again. But on the outside you acted so calm and careful, it made him feel bad that you had to act that way because of him. As you moved around the kitchen he watched your every movement, eyes drawn to the way your hands shook and you kept pausing to take deep breaths. Your eyes glancing at him every now and then as if to check he was still there. 

He couldn’t stand it. He moved towards you in two large strides, behind you within seconds with his arms around your waist, chin on your shoulder. You stiffened ever so slightly before relaxing against him, your hands immediately more steady. 

He’d had enough of serious and danger. 

“Hmmmm, looks good!” He cheered by your ear, making you bark out a laugh. 

“Really, looks like shit from where I’m standing.” You mumbled, opening the microwave door and setting the time. 

“Must be height perspective. I read somewhere that things look better from an angle.” Luciel teased and you reached back to slap at his thigh. He laughed, pulling a strand of your hair into his mouth. When the microwave pinged, you went to move to open it but he wouldn’t let you. 

“Luciel come on, I need to get that.” You whined and he laughed into your shoulder before reaching for the bowl himself, hissing lightly as the heated ceramic made contact with his hand. Before you knew it, you two were part of a weird dance, waddling over to the table with one of his arms still wrapped tight around your waist, the other holding the bowl in front of him. You started to giggle loudly, shaking both of you with each step. 

“Hey MC! We’re gonna fall over!” Luciel wailed dramatically and you snorted before he placed the bowl down. You attempted to untangle yourself from his grip but instead he swung you up over his shoulder and headed back to the kitchen side, ignoring your undignified squawk. 

“This is much easier, I should’ve done this earlier.” He thought aloud, glancing at you to shift you into position before giggling. “Nice underwear~” He sang, making your face light up. 

“When you’re done being a pervert, please put me down, all I can see is your ass.” You mumbled, patting it for reaffirmation and relishing in the way his body jolted. 

“Ohohoho, who’s the pervert now?” He queried before making his way back to the table with the other bowl in one hand. You couldn’t help but shake your head as he slowly lifted you off his shoulder before placing you in one of the chairs. You smiled gently before picking up your spoon, motioning for him to follow. 

And he did, he sat down in his chair and spun his spoon between his fingers before his eyes widened and his mouth formed a cute little ‘O’. Raising an eyebrow curiously, you watched as he put his spoon down, sliding the bowl over to you and you were about to complain about him not eating before he started scooting his chair around the table. 

The sight was hilarious. You couldn’t contain your laughter as you watched him awkwardly shuffle over, his torso jerking, his knee occasionally hitting a table leg, his hair bouncing with every movement. The sound of the chair scratching against the floor should’ve gotten on your nerves, but still twenty seconds in and you were doubled over, hands over your stomach as you laughed tears into your eyes. When he finally reached your side he was slightly out of breath, his cheeks flushed from either embarrassment or the energy he’d expended travelling half way around the table. 

Without saying a word, he reached across the table to retrieve his spoon, smiling at you before digging in. He was happy. He’d only ever witnessed you laugh that hard through the chatroom, only imagined the obnoxious but cute rhythm of your laugh, the way you couldn’t even cover your mouth with your hands because your stomach hurt. The tears pricking at the corner of your eyes and streaming down your face. 

You calmed down eventually, nudging his knee with yours and began to eat. Both of you were silent, bar the occasional snort on your behalf and the ashamed mumble from him. 

“Oh man that was hilarious. If only I’d filmed it.” You voiced to yourself, smiling at him as you placed your spoon down. You stood up, picking up both your bowls before heading over to the sink. After rinsing them both out with water you turned around, smiling at Luciel as he stood up to put his chair back in its rightful place. 

It was weird. Not an hour earlier you were stood here alone, staring at his back hunched over in the dark corner, trying to ignore the way your heart ached. 

Now you were met with a gentle smile, him rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. You didn’t have 100% trust in the situation. You knew you were both in danger, with the bomb in the apartment and his agency chasing him but you couldn’t bring yourself to care at that moment. Even if it was the first and last time he was so bright towards you in person, you were going to treasure it. 

Because it was a sign he felt something right? He wasn’t just… Here to protect you, under obligation. But by his own will. That’s what you hoped for anyway. 

“Hey you said we’d go to space together next time!” You heard him whisper. He was suddenly stood in front of you, hand resting on your cheek. You blinked once, twice before nodding. 

“Ahahah, sorry, got caught up.” You murmured. All you wanted was to see that gentle warmth in his eyes but the sight of it made your stomach turn. What if he just shut down again? What if you pushed him too far? What if you scared him away? 

Shaking your head, you rubbed at your eyes hastily before grinning up at him, hoping he wouldn’t see through it. 

“So, I um… I got you to eat so… You can go back to working now…” You mumbled, gesturing to his computer. The way his eyes widened made you flinch; he looked hurt. But you’d thought about it. And maybe, for now, it was better if you stopped trying to make him love you. 

There were so many things happening right now, big things. His brother is his enemy, his agency is after him, he had to fix the special security system. There wasn’t any room for you, not right now, not when he needed to save his brother. 

“Hey you okay?” He asked as you nodded slowly, moving to the doorway. 

“Yeah I’m fine, just need to go lay down.” You put managed to draw up a light smile, pumping your fist in the air in hopes that he’d let you go. He nodded slowly, stepping up to you and placing a gentle kiss on your forehead. 

“Sorry again about earlier. Rest well.” And then he was gone. His back facing you once again as you watched him sit back down on the floor, hands stretching over his keyboard. 

You hurried to you room, leaning against the door as soon as you closed it. 

You spent a few hours just sat in the dark room, thinking about what to do. When he’d first said he was coming you couldn’t help but get excited. Talking to him in the chatroom was one thing but how much fun would it be in person? 

But after he’d saved you from Saeran, he’d become cold, distant and you realised that maybe you didn’t know him at all. Everyone else said you understood him perfectly and you’d thought so too for a few days until he was right in front of you. 

It made you feel terrible. Expecting his bubbly warm personality… Expected 707 to come see you. But 707 was a persona, to hide the real him. All you wanted was to get to know him, but he seemed against the idea and it gave you doubts. 

Luciel was such a nice guy and… nothing he did with you was too friendly. Just jokes, playful acts. He knew your feelings for him. But maybe they weren’t mutual. You wanted to believe they were but, there was still a chance they weren’t. 

Knocking above your head pushed you back into reality and you leant your head against the door. 

“Hello?” You called out, coughing at how hoarse your voice sounded. 

“It’s me. Could we talk?” Luciel’s voice rang through the door and you nodded to yourself, standing and opening the door for him. The corners of his mouth turned up the smallest amount before he stepped in, hand moving for the light. You grabbed it, shaking your head and led him to the bed instead, taking a seat on the edge and motioning him over. He seemed flustered but moved over anyway, carefully sitting down beside you. 

“Why do you want the lights off?” He whispered and you shuffled a little bit closer, hooking your pinkie finger with his. 

“Because I want to ask you some questions but I want to hear the answers from your heart… The dark comforts me.” You explained as he gently soothed circles into the back of your hand. You were silent for a while before he spoke up again. 

“I know… I know I said we can’t be friends or family and… Honestly I still think it’s better for you to stay away from me.” You winced but he shushed you. “But… I wanted to apologise. My brain has been in overdrive since you first arrived, I don’t know what you did to me but I couldn’t focus. I thought coming to work here would make it easier. But coming to you in person only made me remember the rules I set myself years ago.” You leant your head on his shoulder. 

“I told myself to get close to nobody. That way nobody will remember me when I disappear, nobody gets hurt. I don’t want to see you hurt… But I already have and that’s only because of my stupid fears. But, selfishly, I want you to remember me. If something happens to me and I do disappear… I want you to remember who I was.” His eyes stared into yours, shining even in the low light of the room. The words he spoke made your head light. You nodded after a few seconds of silence, a gentle smile gracing your mouth to show him you understood. Taking a deep breath, you closed your eyes. 

“You kind of answered one of my questions already. But I still have a few more.” You spoke quietly, pulling your hands back to place them in your lap as he made a noise of understanding. Taking a few deep breaths, you linked your fingers together. 

“Who are you, really? And I don’t mean 707 or Luciel, who is the you that you keep hidden, close to your heart?” You kept your gaze to the floor, breathing becoming sharp when you felt him tense just slightly underneath you. The silence that took over the room was heavy, suffocating and you were about to move away and tell him not to worry when he sighed. 

“I... Don’t really know how to answer that question. 707 who you met in the chat, the me before you in this very second, they’re not completely fake. They’re aspects of who I am, but they aren’t me. I guess the real me, the one I refuse to let out is... dark. He’s alone and he’s scared. He’s done bad things and has become to accustomed to those acts, he’s... blunt.” His voice was shaking as he spoke, eyes hesitant to look into yours. You smiled, nodding and leaning up slightly, face in line with his. 

“That’s okay. Thank you, for being honest.” You spoke quietly, smiling gently as his lips twitch up at the corners. You stayed silent, watching him for any signs he was uncomfortable but he just sighed, hand gently framing your face. 

“What were the other questions?” He asked gently, voice fragile and fear buried in the depths of his eyes. You just shook your head. 

“It doesn’t matter, not right now. I don’t want to push you. Or break this moment.” Your voice was a whisper, eyes gently closing as you dropped your head back to his shoulder. He just shrugged, gently laying you both down, your legs still over the edge of the bed, his hand running through your hair. 

“I want to hear it, so I can know if my answer is correct.” His voice was quiet, almost lost in the darkness of your room. You took a breath, sitting up to face him, hands fidgeting with your shirt. 

“My last question is for my own peace of mind. Selfish. A question for my own healing.” You warned him, watching for any signs of anger or distrust. His expression stayed open as he pulled himself up slightly, weight resting on his elbows, tilting his head for you to continue. 

“Do you love me?” The words left your throat before you could think, eyes unable to leave his, even as you felt the tears bubbling. His silence was a constraint on your heart, heavy and crushing before you heard him laugh. A small, breathy sound. 

“Of course I do. I’m not supposed to, and up until ten minutes ago, I was never going to admit it to you. But here we are.” He smiled, causing you to burst out in tears, sobs racking your body, full of relief. His arms were around you at some point, his thumbs brushing away your seemingly endless tears. 

You cried for a while, quiet sobs echoing throughout the room, body shaking with relief and fear. Relief that you weren’t alone in your feelings, fear he’d return back to normal when you woke up tomorrow, empty and dismissive of you. 

“Come on, I’m not going to leave.” He whispered into your hair and you only nodded, not yet trusting your voice. 

He got you into bed, tucked you in and ran his finger down the side of your face, his expression fond. You had calmed down now, breathing mismatched but feeling more stable. As he stood you felt your heart pinch again, preparing yourself to be alone but he only shifted to a cross-legged position, back resting against the headboard. 

“Get some sleep. I’ll be here when you wake up. We can talk more in the morning, you need the rest.” He mumbled, rolling his eyes to himself as you reached for his hand, interlinking your fingers with a smile. 

“Promise?” You mumbled, eyes suddenly feeling heavy with the weight of sleep and he hummed in affirmation, leaning down to press a kiss to your hair. 

“Promise.”


End file.
